In general, a camera module of a portable electronic device such as a high-end mobile communication terminal and a portable multimedia device has an image stabilization function as a next generation competition factor.
In the image stabilization function, technically, an Optical Image Stabilization (OIS) scheme moves a lens or a camera module in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis to modify a path of light so as to correct the quality of an image. Since the OIS scheme requires a mechanical driving device, a camera module using the OIS scheme may have a complex structure and expensive costs, regardless of the correction performance that the camera module may provide, as compared with other schemes such as an Electronic Image Stabilization (EIS) scheme, and a Digital Image Stabilization (DIS) scheme.
Further, the camera module may include surface-mount device (SMD) components on a circuit board. When the circuit board is bent, or when the SMD components changes in the Z axis direction, the performance of the OIS scheme deteriorates.